Hallow's End Mischief
by ItsJessy
Summary: Kylene runs into a stranger during Hallow's End, but things are not as they seem to be


Kylene made her way through the dark recesses of the Undercity, which was festively decorated with pumpkins, ghosts, and other doodads which were relevant to the ongoing holiday event. Hallow's End was no doubt the Forsaken's favorite holiday, and they did well to celebrate it within the gloomy city they inhabited. Even the Dark Lady would occasionally stop schemeing and come out of her personal chambers to celebrate it with the rest of her loyal subjects.  
As Kylene wandered around the Undercity, lost, and trying to find her way towards the center of the city which she had unconciously wandered away from, she ran into a male of her own race. He looked to be in a hurry, and had even taken a few steps forward after running into her and knocking her to the ground. However, he quickly thought better of this, and turned back around and offered her a hand, pulling her up when she took it.

"Very sorry ma'am, I was just trying to find my way out of this place. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, no I'm fine," she snorted.  
What kind of delicate little flower did he think she was?

"I'm trying to find my way out of here to, but I can barely even make out your face, much less where i'm going.

He chuckled, a deeper laugh than most Blood Elven men had she thought.

"Indeed, I apologize for running into you but I was...erm... running away from a mugger and wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he stuttered.

Kylene nodded slowly, flashing him an uncertain smile.  
Muggers? In the Undercity? Since when do the Forsaken even care about money?

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She looked at it briefly before accepting it and intertwining her arm with his.  
She allowed him to set the pace, a brisk walk that showed just how much of a hurry he was in. She looked up at him, his face was handsome, and yet there was something odd about him. His skin looked shiny, almost fake.

"Something wrong?" he asked, breaking her train of thought.

"No, nothing," she replied.

"What's your name girl?"

"Kylene, and you?"

"Edward"

"That's a very odd name for a Sin'dorei," she remarked.

"For a wh-Oh yes, indeed, my parents were influenced very much by human culture."

"I see. Is it true what they say about human males, that they have a lot of stamina and always like to be carrying the biggest stick?

Edward pulled her closer with his arm and slowed down his pace until they arrived just below a dim candle.

"I don't know, but perhaps I can help clear the air, what with my parents instilling in me their love for human culture and all." he said.

"Hmm, I think that might work, just until I can find a real Human at least," she replied, a smirk appearing on her face.

-

"Mmnglumphmhmnmn!"

"What's that?" he asked, withdrawing his hard member from Kylene's warm mouth, a trail of saliva and precum still connecting the two.

"I said I think the rumor is true!" she exclaimed, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh okay, but we aren't done yet!" he said, pushing his cock head against her lips and forcing it into her mouth and down her throat until her nose was pressed against his crotch before she could utter another word.  
Edward gripped her fiery red hair, using her silly hairstyle as handlebars and sliding his member further down her throat before pulling out and thrusting it back in, the sound of her gagging on his dick loud in the isolated Undercity chamber.  
He replaced her hair with her long ears as he felt his balls churn and roar as they slapped against her chin.  
Tightening his grip on her ears and hilting his cock into her mouth, tight lips stretched around his large shaft, her eyes wide and his balls resting on her sharp chin, he exploded inside of her mouth, his cum shooting down her throat and into her belly. Quickly, he pulls out and shoots the rest of his load onto her face, nearly covering her entire face with his warm, sticky spunk.

Kylene swallowed the rest of the cum in her mouth that wasn't shot down her throat and fell backwards onto her back, panting and covered in a combination of sweat and semen. Her cum speckled tits rose up and down rapidly as she desperately struggled for air. She wiped the cum off of her closed eyes, a layer of the sticky white goo stubbornly sticking to her delicate eyelashes.

"Well now I KNOW the rumor is true!" she gasps out, eyes still closed, her large breasts still heaving up and down.

Suddenly she felt her legs being pulled back behind her head so that her ankles were behind her pointed ears and a large pair of hands holding them in place. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Edward positioning himself on top of her, holding her legs back behind her head and getting ready to shove his cock into her pink snatch.

"I can barely breathe from our last session and now you already want to start round two?" she inquires.

"Don't worry Kayla you'll be fine."

"Kayla? My name is Kyle-" She was abruptly cut off when Edward decided to take that moment to thrust his shaft into her cunt. Her eyes widened, and a loud shriek of pleasure spilt past her soft lips. Edward continued thrusting into her petite frame, keeping a slow and steady pace. He would thrust in deep, hilting his manhood inside of her before slowly pulling out and repeating. Her large mounds of cleavage jiggled slightly with each thrust, and the Blood Elf could be heard exhaling in short little bursts as the wind was knocked out of her by each powerful thrust of his cock into her hungry pussy.

She reached her hands up to grasp her jiggling tits, squeezing them and pinching her nipples, the little pink buds hard and erect.  
Kylene closed her eyes, enjoying the feel and appreciating the level of kinkiness of having her cunt pound into submission by a random stranger on the cold floor of the Undercity. The musky smell of their love making was strong in the air, the usual smells of the Undercity being drowned out by the intense smells of their little romp.

Kylene bit her lip, and her sensitive ears twitched as they picked up the loud sound of Edward's balls slapping against her body. She opened her eyes to see him increasing his pace, and she watched, mesmerized, as his manhood slides in and out of her tight hole, her pussy lips stretched wide around the girth of his large shaft.

"Are you ready?" he asked, eyes locked on her cum coated face.

She nodded, dropping her head onto the cold damp floor and bracing herself to have her brains fucked out.

Edward's grip on her legs tightened and his thrusting became faster and harder, allowing his full weight to press down on her with each thrust of his cock into her lovely fuck-hole.

A loud groan escaped past her pink lips, her ears bouncing in sync with her milky tits and her fingers clawing at the stone floor. She ground her teeth together and looked up at the strange man drilling his wonderful shaft in and out of her tight snatch, a fiery lust burning hot in her green fel-eyes.

He reached over and grabbed one of her bouncing tits, fondling it roughly and occasionally twisting her hard nipple. He then picked up her legs and raised them onto his muscular shoulders, large hands grasping them tightly as he continued to pound his dick into the writhing Blood elf girl, his eyes locked onto her bouncing tits, seemingly entranced with the ample view.

He leaned over and grasped both of the perky tits with his rough hands, his cock still hammering into her and his balls churning for release. His vision blurred as his mind turned cloudy from his lust, the slap-slap-slapping sound of his body slamming into hers piercing through the haze and registering with his brain, the sounds caused him to gain a temporary boost of strength which he used to thrust in and out of her faster, harder, and without mercy. The only thought in his mind was that he was going to fuck this bitch until she passed out.

Edward lost track of time, his mind was cloudy and lacking of judgement, his only goal at the moment was to fuck this girl as long as he could before cumming. Thrust after thrust he hammered into her, panting and payong no attention to anything but the feeling of his cock in her tight hole and the sight of her bouncing tits. His vision was foggy and his thrusts lacking of any rythm as he blindly thrusted into her. He didn't notice that the Blood Elf he was drilling his pole into had stopped moaning minutes before and had gone limp, her body exhausted and her voice hoarse from constantly moaning. Her head rested on tbe ground, a slight trickle of drool ran out of her mouth and down her chin, emerald eyes blank and staring into nothingness.

Deciding he could hold it in no longer and that he was too exhausted to continue his rampage, he gave her a few last hard thrusts before shoving himself in as far as his large shaft would go and released. A fountain of cum exploded out of his member, and he groaned as he emptied the contents of his balls within the elf's ravaged cunt. His seed shot into her warm depths, filling her up until a slight trickle of his cum began to stream out of her and onto the floor, a small puddle of cum forming and slowly growing larger with each drop of his recently deposited cum. He pulled out and wiped his dick against her raw pussy lips, inspecting his messy handiwork. Looking down at the broken girl he grinned, taking pride in his work of painting the Blood Elf with his sticky cum. He stroked his softening shaft a few more times, causing him to shoot out another load of cum, this time landing on one of her feet and legs.

"I guess Blood Elf girls are easy after all," he thought, a smirk on his face.

Kylene had seemingly came to life again as he came inside of her, eyes wide as drool and cum coated her chin and the rest of her face. She felt his hot cum filling her and she loved it, the feeling of her cunt filled with dick and hot spunk excited her, and she would have moaned if she hadn't been so entirely exhausted. She closed her eyes when he had finished emptying the contents his balls inside of her, panting heavily as she tried to regain her strength.

Edward let go of her legs, allowing them to land heavily upon the ground. He looked down at the Blood Elf, her tiny form lying in a pool of cum and her disheveled hair sticking to the cum he had squirted all over her face. He walked away silently, making sure not to cause any noise and alert her of anything. He turned a corner before taking off his mask and throwing it into the green goo that coursed through the veins of the dreary city. He watched as the mask slowly sank into the goo, and when its pointed ears finally submerged beneath the surface he reached into his satchel, pulling out a gray stone and activating it. A few seconds passed before he arrived at a little inn in the bustling Human city of Stormwind. He rushed forward eagerly towards the innkeeper, wondering which mask he would receive next and how he could manipulate people into serving him by wearing it.


End file.
